The invention relates to electrostatic filters for the removal of particles from diesel exhaust gases of the type comprising a corona electrode and a collecting electrode, which are supplied with DC.
Electrostatic filters of this type have for instance been proposed in the German patent application Ser. No. P 37 23 544. They have a first wire electrode which is associated with a cylindrical collecting electrode and which is connected with a source of DC.
It has been found that such a design does not produce an even field along the corona electrode and that this impairs the filtering efficiency.